Charlotte Tortures Dr Arden Hans Gruper
by midnightrebellion86
Summary: A series of one-shots where Charlotte Brown, Sister Jude and Shelley torture Dr. Arden/Hans Gruper.
1. Ch 1 Role Reversal

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here.**

 **As some of you know, I'm in the works of redoing my Asylum fic, so here is a series of one-shots. No, they are not pranks like I'm doing with freakshow. These will revolve mainly around Charlotte Brown a.k.a The woman that shot Dr. Arden in the leg.**

 **Charlotte may be a minor character, but she's one of my favorite characters. I hate how things turned out for her in canon. She lost that sexy feistiness she had.**

 **Okay, okay, I'll stop fanboying over Franka Potente now and get this going.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own American Horror Story: Asylum.**

 **Chapter 1 Role Reversal**

It was night time in Boston. But it wasn't a peaceful night time, as the eastern wind was blowing hard against the windows as thick droplets of rain fell from the sky, making a pattering sound outside. Loud crackling of thunder was also heard from outside. The bad weather was not the only thing going on, though.

Laying strapped to an operating table is an old man with a bald head, sinister eyes, a wrinkled face, a scowl and a white beard. The man was squirming and grunting in anger as he tried with all his might to break free from his restraints. This old man is none other than Dr. Arthur Arden. A.K.A Hans Gruper.

Walking slowly over to the strapped down man is a woman with dark brown hair that goes just a little bit passed her shoulders, fair skin and brown eyes. The woman had a lot of hatred behind those brown eyes as she inched closer and closer to the man strapped down to the operating table. This woman is Charlotte Brown, a patient at Briarcliff Manor.

Charlotte crossed her arms as she circled around the operating table and peering down at the man she hated most. "How does it feel to be strapped down for once, you Nazi piece of shit?" Charlotte asked in a German accent. "You're not so tough without the backup of that security guard, are you?"

"Eat shit, bitch!" Dr. Arden spat. "You're damn lucky the power went out the night I had you right where I wanted you."

 **Five Nights Ago:**

 _Charlotte Brown was strapped to the operating table in Dr. Arden's office. Her 'husband' Mr. Brown peered down from the upper deck watching with a mix of curiousness and fear. Charlotte was crying her eyes out as she was shaking in fear as to what was to become of her._

 _Dr. Arden had brought out a mask that had a drug for knocking Charlotte unconscious, but just when the evil doctor was about to apply the mask, the power flicked off, making it hard for the doctor to see what he was doing._

 **Present Time:**

Charlotte let out a light chuckle before responding. "It may be a storm out, but a power outage won't stop me from giving you the same thing that you were going to give to me," Charlotte stated. "But you're going to get a lot worse. I want you to feel every ounce of pain I dish out to you. You're going to pay for what you did to the girls in Auschwitz. And more importantly, you're going to pay for what you did to that girl I found in the closet with her legs chopped off. Oh, this is going to be so much fun. Don't you think, Hans Gruper?"

All Dr. Arden did was spit at Charlotte, but he ended up missing her. Charlotte juxt ignored Dr. Arden and went over to his drawer and pulled out a nail and a little hammer.

"Ah, I see you like to use nails and hammers, Gruper," Charlotte mocked as she held up the tools. "I think I know where this nail should go."

Charlotte slowly made her way back over to Dr. Arden, who was still squirming and trying to get free of his binds, but he was having zero luck.

"You can squirm all you want," Charlotte said. "There's no way out for you this time."

Charlotte reached the evil doctor, placed the tools on the little table stationed to the left of the operating table before putting on a pair of gloves, an apron she had stolen from the bakery, some protection goggles and a face mask.

"This is going to get messy really quick." Charlotte said in a muffled tone behind the face mask.

The revenge hungry woman removed Dr. Arden's pants and underwear, exposing his nutsack and three inch dick. Charlotte had to compose herself at the size of Dr. Arden's microscopic dick. She was having a very hard time holding in her laugher, but that didn't mean that she was going to pass up the chance to take a verbal jab at him about it.

"So, is this why you torture women?" Charlotte asked, referring to the Vienna sausage with hair in front of her. "You cum before you even get it in a woman's pussy?"

"SHUT UP!" Dr. Arden shouted in anger.

Charlotte, no longer able to hold it in, broke out into hysterics over Dr. Arden. "Does your left hand get scared and cramp up when you go to jack off?" Charlotte asked in between laughs.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Dr. Arden shouted angrily again.

"Oh, I'll be quiet," Charlotte said as she picked up the hammer and nail once more. "I'll need to concentrate on the task at hand."

Charlotte grabbed a small slab of metal to hold Dr. Arden's dick upright and she carefully positioned the point of the needle right above the piss hole. With one swift downward motion, Charlotte hammered the needle into Dr. Arden's piss hole, causing the evil Nazi doctor to let out a long blood curdling scream as blood began to seep out of the dick hold. The needle was not lodged inside the dick, and would need to be yanked out.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, YOU BITCH!" Dr. Arden shouted as tears of agony rolled down his wrinkled cheeks.

The storm from outside was still brewing as Charlotte walked over and grabbed two slightly bigger nails and brought them over to the table.

"Do Nazi's celebrate Christmas?" Charlotte asked.

Dr. Arden was in too much pain to even answer the question.

"I'm Jewish, but I have heard of the nutcracker," Charlotte said. "I don't know any of the lyrics, or how it goes, so I guess I'm left to come up with my own music and lyrics."

Charlotte positioned the first rusty nail above Dr. Arden's right nut before holding it in place. She grabbed the hammer, and with all her might, she hammered the nail, crushing Dr. Arden's right nut, causing a gross gushing sound and blood splattering everywhere and Dr. Arden's screams becoming shrill. Charlotte decided to use the shrill screams and cries along with the thundering, heavy winds and rain as the background music as she began to sing.

 **Song Start:**

 _ **Oh, on a lovely stormy night, I take my hammer and a nail**_

 _ **I hold the nail in place, then I bring down the hammer with all my might**_

 _ **I crack open some Nazi Nuts, cause that's what I do when it rains outside.**_

 _ **Charlotte repeated the first three lines one more time before doing the same to the second nut.**_

 _ **Oh, when I hear him scream, it's music to my ears**_

 _ **Hearing the squishy sound and the shrill cries just brings me joy**_

 _ **Oh, I love cracking Nazi Nuts.**_

 **Song End:**

Charlotte finished singing before going over and grabbing another hammer and a needle.

"Oh, now it's time for the grand finale," Charlotte said. "You're going to get what you tried to give me. Enjoy your transorbital lobotomy, Hans Gruper."

With that, Charlotte stuck the needle in Arden's eye and hammered it into his brain, killing the old Dr. Arden/Hans Gruper, once and for all.

The doors were broken into, and Frank and Sister Jude rushed in before Charlotte could do any further harm.

"Put the hammer down, or I'll shoot you where you stand." Frank threatened.

 **That's it for this one-shot.**

 **I wanted to make this longer and add more torture, but I have plenty more in store for him. I will be having Sister Jude and Shelley each get a chance to torture Dr. Arden, but most of the one-shots will involve Charlotte.**

 **Bye for now.**


	2. Ch 2 Sister Shelley

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here.**

 **I know it's been awhile since I posted for this fandom. Roanoke is interesting to say the least.**

 **Anyway, time for more torturing.**

 **Chapter 2 Sister Shelley**

Dr. Arden, a.k.a, Hans Gruper is sitting in his office. He has his usual scowl on his aged facial features. The evil doctor is fiddling with an ink pen as he waits impatiently for someone. The doctor wasn't having a very good morning due to an argument he had just an hour prior with Sister Jude. That woman always knew how to get under his skin. But fortunately for him, there was always one innocent nun that would make everything better. But for some reason, said innocent nun was running late. Just when the Nazi war criminal was about to reach over and grab the receiver of the phone and call for Sister Mary Eunice for a second time, there was a knock at the door, making the doctor stop what he was doing and turn towards the direction of the office door.

"The door's open!" Dr. Arden shouted with a bit of excitement in his voice.

The door opened, and a nun sauntered into the office with a seductive look on her face. The nun was holding a cup of steaming hot coffee with a saucer plate underneath it. When Dr. Arden saw who the 'nun' was, he went from excitement to pure anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Dr. Arden demanded, "I called for Sister Mary Eunice. Not you, whore!"

The 'nun' just smirked before letting out a light chuckle. "Your precious innocent nun is occupied at the moment," The nun said in a seductive tone as she slowly walked closer to Dr. Arden's desk, "But Sister Shelley here is here to sooth all your tention."

Dr. Arden bolted up from his chair and started to breath heavily with pure rage. "Where's Sister Mary Eunice?!" Dr. Arden demanded yet again, "If you don't tell me where she is, then get out of my office, you whore!"

Shelley, the asylum's resident slut, ignored the angered doctor's orders and continued to walk towards him. "Don't you want your morning coffee?" Shelley asked in her seductive voice, "Just imagine the steaming warm liquid entering your mouth and touching your throat as you swallow. Wouldn't you like to just guzzle down my warm liquids, doctor?"

"SHUT UP!" Dr. Arden boomed as he slapped Shelley so hard that some of the hot coffee spilled out of the cup and landed onto the office floor.

Shelley now had a red mark on her face from the slap. All Shelley did was laugh. "Fine, I guess you like it rough." Shelley said before taking the handle of the coffee cup and throwing the steaming hot liquid into the eyes of Dr. Arden.

"AHH, YOU BITCH!" Dr. Arden

Before Dr. Arden could recover, Shelley quickly took out a syringe and needle before jabbing the doctor with a tranquilizer, making the old man collapse.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thirty minutes later:**

In an isolated part of the asylum, banging could be heard from the other side of a door. "Let me out of here, please!" A female voice screamed and sobbed, "I don't want to die!"

The banging and cries for help went on for a good five minutes before Shelley, who is now back in her regular gray scrubs came walking down the corridor with an old rusty key around her neck. The sex crazed woman slowly walked with a victorious grin on her face as she had something hidden underneath her asylum scrubs. Shelley approached the door and slowly unlocked the door before opening it. On the other side of the door was non other than Sister Mary Eunice, who had been crying her eyes out from fear of being locked in such a small place.

The nun quickly ran out, but bumped into Shelley.

"Hey, it's okay now," Shelley said in a face concerned tone as she hugged the miserable nun, "Dr. Arden is worried about you. He sent a bunch of the staff and patients to look for you. He gave us keys. Looks like I found you first. I'll take you to him now."

Sister Mary Eunice sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "T-Thank you Shelley." Sister Mary Eunice said in her timid tone.

After that, the two left the corridor and made their way to Dr. Arden's office. Once inside Dr. Arden's office, Sister Mary Eunice was met with a horrific site. Dr. Arden was strapped to his office chair with his legs spread wide. But that's not all, his pants and underwear were gone, exposing his three inch penis and wrinkled nutsack. Sister Mary Eunice didn't know what to do, as she had never seen something like this before. Shelley quickly locked the door, preventing the nun from leaving.

Dr. Arden squirmed when he saw Sister Mary Eunice, and his limp dick grew by a haf an inch, but was still small. Shelley did all she could to not laugh.

A frozen Mary Eunice stayed put as Shelley removed several notes from underneath her hospital gown. "Well doctor, you're going to pay for all the times you've slapped me around and called me a whore." Shelley said as she chuckled.

The nun gave Shelley a look, but the sex crazed woman ignored the nun.

"Sister, untie me, please." Dr. Arden pleaded.

Unfortunately for Dr. Arden, the nun was still frozen in place. "She can't help you now, doctor." Shelley taunted.

Dr. Arden's face turned beet red from anger when Shelley taunted him. "Shut up you stupid slut!" Dr. Arden spat.

Dr. Arden's temper caused Sister Mary Eunice's jaw to drop from shock. The innocent and naïve nun had never witnessed Dr. Arden lose his temper in front of her, let alone call a woman a slut.

Shelley wasn't done with the taunting of Dr. Arden yet, though. "Now, now, doctor, you don't talk like that in front of the woman you claim to love." Shelley mocked.

"Untie me, you bitch!" Dr. Arden shouted.

"Oh my god." Sister Mary Eunice said in a loud whisper as she covered her mouth in shock at the old man's temper.

Shelley turned to Sister Mary Eunice next. "Sister, why don't I read you the letters I found in his desk drawer." Shelley suggested.

"Don't listen to her, sister." Dr. Arden pleaded, "She's filling your head with nothing but lies!"

"We'll let the sister decide." Shelley said before unfolding the first letter.

Letter Start:

Dear Sister Mary Eunice,

You're my ray of hope and sunshine. You're the only thing that keeps me going day in and day out. There is something you need to know, sister. Those creatures, we won't be needing them any longer. I've concocted a special new serum that will not only make you live forever, but this special serum is for you. We can leave this place and you can forget about the church.

Letter End:

After Shelley read what was written, if looks could kill, Shelley would be a dead woman right now, because Dr. Arden was staring daggers of hate at her. The nun had a mixture of emotions, but Shelley wasn't done. She took out the second of three letters.

Letter Start:

Hello, my ray of sunshine.

I hope you're well. I sort of jumped the gun on my last letter. So, as I thought about it, I have created another potion. A potion that will make that miserable Sister Jude not only be nicer to both of us, but to marry us. Once we're married, we can leave this place and move to Arizona.

Letter End:

Shelley took out letter number three.

Letter Start:

Hello again, my ray of hope.

I hope you're well. I don't know how you can stand following that miserable Sister Jude around all damn day long. She makes me so sick. I just want to feed her to the creatures. Perhaps we could both have a hand in it. I know you have questions in regards to why they're not getting any better, but some things are better left unsaid. Once you get this, I want you to bring Sister Jude into the office, but tell her that I want to work out a truce with her.

Letter End:

"You see, Sister, Dr. Arden is just using you," Shelley stated, "And I already have pictures of those patients that were supposedly dead."

The innocent nun was shaking when Shelley brought out the photos of the raspers.

"It helps having security around here that can easily be seduced," Shelley bragged, "Sister, you know damn well those things will never get better. He even states it in his letter that he wants to make you and Sister Jude into one of those things. Here, read for yourself."

"You're lying!" Dr. Arden shouted.

The nun reluctantly took the letters and carefully read each letter. After some thinking, even the naïve nun was able to put two and two together. She now had a look of fear when she looked at Dr. Arden. "Doctor, h-how could you?" Sister Mary Eunice sked as her voice cracked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"She's lying, sister!" Dr. Arden shouted.

"Come on, sister, let's go to the common room." Shelley suggested.

With reluctance, the nun followed Shelley out of the office, enraging Dr. Arden even more.

"I'LL KILL YOU, SHELLEY IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Dr. Arden's voice echoed.

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **Next chapter will finally be the one that two of my followers are waiting for most. The one where Sister Jude finally gets her turn at torturing Dr. Arden.**


	3. Ch 3 Jude the Scientist

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here.**

 **I know I just posted a chapter, but I'm feeling generous today.**

 **So, here goes the chapter where Sister Jude tortures Dr. Arden.**

 **Chapter 3 Jude the Scientist**

In a small eight by ten foot office with four dull gray walls, a simple mahogany desk, a trashcan, a table lamp, rotary phone, a filing cabinet and a closet is a middle aged blonde nun with piercing serious brown eyes and some wrinkles on her face. The slightly aged nun is busy writing something down on a sheet of paper, but there's a knock at the door.

"Come in." The middle aged nun said in a flat tone.

The door opened, and a frightened and much younger nun rushes into the office. The younger nun was shaking like a leaf and sobbing. Not only that, the young nun has a newly formed red mark on her right cheek. This caused the usually stern and unhappy Sister Jude's facial features to turn to concern.

"Shut the door." Sister Jude ordered in a Boston accent.

The younger nun quickly obeyed orders and shut the door. Once the younger nun turned around, Sister Jude wanted to know who had hurt Mary Eunice.

"What happened?" Sister Jude asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

Sister Mary Eunice sobbed a bit before taking a breath. "H-He s-slapped me," Sister Mary Eunice sobbed, "T-Then he called me a-a bad name."

Sister Mary Eunice completely broke down at that point. In a rare move, Sister Jude got up from her office chair, walked around the mahogany desk and pulled the younger nun into an embrace. Sister Jude let the younger nun cry on her shoulder. Once Sister Mary Eunice stopped crying, she sniffed and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. The nun's eyes were now bloodshot and the skin below the eyes was puffy from the crying.

Sister Jude wanted to know who had hit Mary Eunice. Sure, the older nun got short with her whenever she entered her office without knocking first, but Sister Mary Eunice always had a special place in the heart of Sister Jude, even though she rarely showed it.

"Who did this, and tell me everything." Sister Jude demanded as anger started to appear on her face.

Sister Mary Eunice took a deep breath before finally speaking. "D-Dr. Arden was the one that hit me," Sister Mary Eunice stuttered as she began to shake again. Sister Jude let her regain her composure before finally continuing, "T-There's t-these monsters that look like some of the missing patients out in the woods. I-I walked in on him without knocking when he was preparing meat from one of the dead patients for me to feed to those things out there."

Sister Mary Eunice was doing all she could not to lose her lunch from re-telling what she had saw to Sister Jude. The naïve nun had never thought to question Dr. Arden up until she walked in at the wrong time.

"S-Sister, he had me feed those monsters the remains of those patients." The innocent nun said before throwing up in the garbage can in the office.

After a few minutes, the nun continued.

"I told him that I would need to tell you, but he got mad, called me a bad name and slapped me." Sister Mary Eunice finished.

Now knowing what happened, Sister Jude was going to make that Nazi pay. And she had the perfect plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Arden is relaxing comfortably in his own house. Several hours had gone by since the doctor got home. It was evening now. The Nazi war criminal was taken out of his moment of relaxation was interrupted when there was a knock at the door. Dr. Arden got up from his recliner chair and made his way to the front door. He looked through the peephole and opened the door. On the other side of the door is Sister Jude. But she's not in her usual attire. Instead of the nun's habit, Sister Jude has her blonde hair tied in a tight bun and is wearing a pair of glasses, a white lab coat over a red shirt, black pants and black shoes. Sister Jude has her purse slung over her left shoulder, but she's holding a container in her right.

Dr. Arden gave Sister Jude a rare smile. "It's a pleasure to see you, Sister," Dr. Arden greeted in a polite tone, "And you dressed for the occasion."

Sister Jude gave the older man a fake smile before replying. "Well, I've done some thinking, and you're right," Sister Jude said flatly, "Even I can have a change of heart. Maybe this can be the start of a new friendship."

Dr. Arden gave Sister Jude a small nod. "Well, come on in." Dr. Arden said.

The doctor led Jude into the house, shutting the door once the two were inside. The two made their way to the living room. Then the two walked to a different room that is about twenty feet long and fifteen feet wide. The walls in the room are dark gray, the lighting is pretty bright and the flooring is made of cement. In the far right corner of the room is a shelf with several different cutting tools, in the left corner is another shelf, but that's stacked with different glass containers with different liquids, in another corner is a small card table with a bunch of unused syringes and needles, another corner has a trash can and the center of the room is a long two and a half foot table with a small plant, a small tube with a strange yellow liquid, some fresh gloves, protective goggles and some protective facemasks.

"This is my lab," Dr. Arden stated, "I see that you've brought the hydrofluoric acid. I need for you to first put on a pair of gloves, goggles and a facemask."

Sister Jude complied and put the said items on.

"Now, as you know, hydrofluoric acid is strong enough to eat away at human skin." Dr. Arden said.

Once Dr. Arden started talking, he was talking with so much pride on the acid that he didn't notice Sister Jude sneak behind him and pull out a syringe from her purse. She stuck him with a needle, making him sleepy. The prick was so sudden that Dr. Arden didn't even feel the needle. When Dr. Arden turned around, Jude quickly put the evidence away.

"Doctor, you look tired," Sister Jude said, "Are you okay?"

Dr. Arden, now realizing that he's been drugged, turned angry, but the medicine was too much for him as he was too tired to try and hit Jude. But that didn't mean that his legs couldn't carry him. Dr. Arden gave chase as Jude ran through the house and into the living room. A staggering Dr. Arden was close behind, but the meds had finally caught up to him. He collapsed onto his chair, giving the vengeful nun enough time to finish her plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later:

Dr. Arden is now completely naked, but Sister Jude is now back in her regular nun's habit. The poor Nazi's hands and feet are tied as he stand upright, exposing his whole body. The doctor finally wakes up from his forced slumber and growls at the nun.

"Let me out of this, you old bitch!" Dr. Arden spat.

Sister Jude just shook her head and laughed. "Oh no, doctor," Sister Jude taunted, "For a scientist, you're a very naïve man."

"SHUT UP AND LET ME OUT!" Dr. Arden ordered.

"Doctor, let's just cut to the chase," Sister Jude said, "Why did you his Sister Mary Eunice, huh?"

Sister Jude crossed her arms as she awaited a response from Dr. Arden.

"Why do you care?" Dr. Arden asked, "All you do is yell at her for little things and never praise her for the good she does."

Sister Jude brought out one of her canes from her office and walked over to the container she had brought over a few hours prior. She opened the container and dipped the cane in the hydrofluoric acid.

"We're not talking about me, doctor," Sister Jude said with anger in her voice, "Why did you hit Sister Mary Eunice?"

"You answer my question first." Dr. Arden said back.

Without hesitation, Sister Jude pulled her right arm back, getting a bit of the acid onto the floor before hitting Dr. Arden with the cane across the chest, not only leaving a big red mark, but with the help of the acid, it started to eat away at his skin.

"AWWHHHHH!" Dr. Arden let out a blood curdling scream as tears began to stream from his eyes.

"WRONG ANSWER!" Sister Jude shouted as she dipped the cane into the acid again, "Now, why did you hit Sister Mary Eunice?"

"Go to hell!" Dr. Arden shouted!

"Oh well, I tried." Sister Jude said in an indifferent tone.

With that, the Sister gave the doctor another hit, but this time, in his genital area, causing the old man to scream in pain yet again.

"She told me about you killing those patients and feeding them human flesh," Sister Jude stated and hit the doctor again, "That's for killing Willie."

"You're a crazy bitch!" Dr. Arden shouted in between sobs of pain before spitting on the nun.

Sister Jude used her other hand to wipe the spit from her face before getting right into Dr. Arden's face and glaring at him. "You know, I think you need a nice foot soaking." Sister Jude stated.

The nun found a small pink tub for soaking feet/baby baths and filled it with the acid before placing Dr. Arden's feet into the tub.

"Enjoy your therapy." Sister Jude taunted.

The nun got cleaned up and sat in Dr. Arden's chair before lighting herself a cigarette as the old man screamed and squirmed in agony.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Dr. Arden screamed loudly, "OKAY, OKAY, I SURRENDER! YES, I HIT SISTER MARY EUNICE! THIS HURTS!"

Dr. Arden was pleading now.

"I'll send the cops when I'm done with my cigarette." Sister Jude stated.

Once the nun was done with her smoke, she put it out on the armrest on Dr. Arden's chair before getting up and walking towards the front door.

 **That's it for this chapter.**


End file.
